The Wonder of Waffles
by NykGrimm
Summary: He was so adorably desperate I didn't have the heart to tell him I wasn't gay. So now he's making waffles. May switch teams over this.


The Wonder of Waffles

* * *

She couldn't seriously be that stupid, could she? Sure he'd known her for a long time, and sure she'd had her moments, but nothing anywhere near as bad as this.

Shirosaki Hichigo found himself staring dumbly at his best friend's little sister from behind the bar. Inoue Orihime currently sat arguing with her older sibling Rangiku Matsumoto about whether or not Kurosaki Ichigo was gay. The whole fucking universe knew he was gay, where had she been?

Of course, she'd also had a crush on him for the last who knows how long. Hell, Shirosaki didn't know this kid was and _he _knew he was gay. But whatever floated her boat he supposed.

Matsumoto groaned for the millionth time, banging her head against the counter of the bar. "I swear to god I don't know how we're related." She waved her arm for Hichigo. "Gimme a few shots of tequila. I'm gonna need it."

"Clearly," was his only reply as he pulled out several shot glasses.

Downing the first shot, Rangiku stopped to think. As much as she hated it, if her little sister wasn't going to listen, she'd just have to show her. She loved her sister to death, but she couldn't stand the little string of hope she clung to.

The only problem with this plan, was that Ichigo was nowhere in sight. Oh, wait! He was! He was just sulking in a corner in the back of the bar.

"Come on," she said, dragging her sibling behind her. "I'll prove it to you."

Shirosaki stared after them. Lord knows what she'd been plotting. He just hoped it didn't end up creating a huge mess for him to clean. He hated when that happened. Because it wasn't even like they were small messes that could be cleaned up with a towel. Oh no, it usually resulted in him having to replace a table and repaint something. He'd had to replace the counter once too because drunk Matsumoto was scary strong.

He just watched as they sat themselves suspiciously close to who he assumed to be Kurosaki Ichigo. The kid didn't look bad. Maybe if he wasn't being quite so emo it would be a little better, but over all not bad. Now the raven haired girl sitting the next table over. She was hot.

Unfortunately, they happened to pick the one night Ichigo wasn't out looking for Mr. Right. So they followed him around for the next few hours, Matsumoto getting more and more frustrated while Orihime clung to hope.

Finally around midnight, she'd just given up. Why did the universe have to be so cruel?

Getting fed up with her naïve stupidity, Shirosaki rolled his eyes and asked his coworker Abarai Renji to cover for him. The redhead gave him a weird look but agreed. As weird as this would be, he just couldn't stand it any more. He'd prove it to her even if it killed him. And considering what he was about to do, it might do just that.

Both Matsumoto and Orihime watched as he walked over to the orange haired young man. Rangiku was extremely surprised at first. She'd known him forever. There was no way he was gay. Then she caught on. Oh, this would be good.

Sliding into the opposite seat, he smirked and said, "Hey."

Ichigo was stunned into silence for a moment. He'd known of Shirosaki for a long time, but he'd never actually seen him. They looked a lot alike, but there was something about their differences that made him...more attractive. "H-hey," he muttered.

He passed him a charming smile and asked, "You waiting for someone?"

"Not particularly," he replied, shrugging.

Hichigo smirked at him. "Is that so?"

Blinking, he had to force himself to remember to breathe. "Uh...yeah."

"So, would you like a drink while you wait? It's on me."

"Oh, no. I couldn't-"

"No, really. It's no problem."

"Well...okay then...I guess just a coke."

Shirosaki arched an eyebrow at him. When he received a 'what?' look his reply was, "Really? You seem like you'd like something...harder."

Ichigo bit his lip and thought to himself, _oh, I would _definitely _like something harder. And longer. And saltier. _"I'm...not much of a drinker."

Chuckling at the response, the albino just got up and headed to the bar, swaying his hips. Stopping for a brief glance behind him, he found the orange-haired young man staring. He just smirked. Zangetsu gave him a funny look, but as he gestured over to Orihime, he understood and handed his coworker both the coke and the glass of water.

As he slipped back into his seat, he handed the other his drink. He flushed, but gave his thanks. After taking a sip from his drink he asked, "So what brings you here?"

"Window shopping," was his mumbled answer.

Shirosaki couldn't help but laugh at that. "Really? So, see anything you like?"

"I have now," he replied, eying his pale counterpart.

"You know," he said, sly smile spreading across his face. "I get off in a couple hours if you'd care to wait," he said, leaning over the table. "Then we could take this somewhere a little more...private."

Ichigo smirked in reply and nodded. Tonight was just getting better and better.

Smiling, Shirosaki got up and headed back to the bar and watched as Inoue went running up to her long time crush. Good thing he had to get back to work. That was not something he wanted to stick around to watch.

The strawberry blonde, still shocked by what she'd just seen, finally just decided to ask for herself. Because they had to be lying, right? "A-are you really gay Kurosaki-kun?"

Said Kurosaki, who was still staring after his newest infatuation, was surprised by both the question and sudden appearance of his friend. "What?"

She looked up at him, on the verge of tears, and repeated the question. And as much as he hated it, he couldn't lie to her. He couldn't even give her the courtesy of looking at her as he told her, "Yes."

Taking a deep breath, she leaned in to hug him. He returned the gesture, but not without guilt. He'd always treasured Orihime as a good friend, and he may have just ruined that. _Way to go, Kurosaki,_he chastised himself.

"I loved you," she whispered, so softly, Ichigo wasn't quite sure he'd heard her correctly.

She pulled back, smiling through her tears, and he could do nothing but watch as she walked away. Great. Now he felt even worse.

Shirosaki and Matsumoto, on the other hand, were happy that she finally got it. Now all he had to do was figure out how to tell Ichigo he wasn't gay. Sure the guy was nice, he just didn't swing that way. Maybe he should just be straight about it (no pun intended), like ripping off a band-aid.

Now that his good mood had been killed, Ichigo made his way to the bar. Hichigo arched a brow and asked, "Ready for something a little harder now?"

He merely nodded. Shirosaki smiled in return and watched as Matsumoto made her way after her sister.

By the time his shift ended, Ichigo was extremely drunk and he still hadn't come up with a way to tell him he wasn't gay. He'd figure it out eventually. For now, however, he needed to get him home. No way was he going to let him wander around the bar let alone the streets like this.

Coming out from behind the counter, he tapped the orange haired young man on the shoulder. "Come on. Let's get you home. Where do you live?"

Ichigo, in his drunk haze, took it as something completely different. And he could so use a good fuck at this point. He finally managed to mumble out his address and hand his new found crush (could they really be called that at his age?) the keys to his car before stumbling out of the bar behind him.

When they finally managed to get the door open, Ichigo grabbed him by the collar and pressed their lips together before he could even begin to think about saying something. Needless to say, Shirosaki was a little surprised.

He tried to pull him off which only resulted in a tighter grip and him being shoved up against the door. Fuck this kid was strong. He was even more surprised when he heard a whimpered, "Please," before there was suddenly a tongue trying to shove it's way down his throat. Holy hell. Well...the kid had just broken his best friend's heart...and he'd been the one to start flirting anyways.

On the other hand, he shouldn't take advantage like this. Of course, he soon found hands making their way under his shirt. Pulling back he managed to get out, "We shouldn't-"

He was cut off with a quick "Don't care" and the removal of his shirt. Damn. He did not beat around the bush. Well...he _was _kinda cute in his desperation...and it's not like he'd gotten laid in a while. One night couldn't hurt...right?

Quickly shoving all thoughts out the window, he removed Ichigo's shirt and captured his lips again. "Bedroom?" he asked, between kisses.

Ichigo wasted no time in leading him by the belt, refusing to pull away for longer than necessary. He was horny and had the hottest guy he'd seen in a while in his apartment. No way was he going to let this opportunity pass him by.

Somewhere along the way, they'd managed to lose all clothing to the cold floor. Hell, it probably needed it more than they did. Ichigo was just happy they'd finally made it to the bedroom and fell back onto the bed, pulling Shirosaki with him.

"Eager are we?" he asked with a smirk.

His only response was the orange haired young man arching into him, looking for any kind of friction. He just lay his full weight against him as he started to kiss at his neck. Every time the other would try to buck, he'd just hold him down.

"Soon," he promised as he began to travel downwards.

Ichigo whimpered but buried his hands in white hair as his new found lover stopped to toy with his nipples. God how he loved that. He gave a small as he moved lower to play with his stomach. He always had been ticklish.

Shirosaki continued to tickle and tease him before bringing a hand up to grasp his erection. He received a gasp and a shudder. He glanced up as the fingers in his hair tightened to find a bright blush painted across his cheeks, biting his lip to hold back his moans.

Turning back to the task at hand, he hesitated. He wasn't gay, so he'd never sucked cock before. It couldn't be that hard (again, no pun intended)...right?

Leaning down, he sucked the tip into his mouth. It wasn't as bad as he'd expected it to be. With his hand still stroking, he began to take more and more in until he nearly gagged himself. Well, no one was perfect.

Ichigo didn't seem to care though, he merely arched his hips in need of more something. Anything. "S-Shiro," he moaned, trying to pull him off. He wouldn't last long at this rate. "Please."

He gave one last, long suck before coming up and asking, "Lube?"

Trying to catch his breath, he responded, "T-top drawer."

Pulling away, he heard the younger whimper as he reached into the drawer and found both the bottle he'd asked about and a condom. _Might as well, _he thought.

Coming back he found Ichigo quickly stroking himself and he couldn't help but stare. God damn. That was actually...kinda hot. Shaking his head to rid himself of the thought, he coated his fingers before sliding them down to tease his entrance. Ichigo moaned and pressed back against them.

Smirking, he slid the first finger in, almost groaning at how tight it was. None of the women he'd ever fucked had been this tight. This sure would be one hell of an experience. Again the orange haired young man arched his back in need of more and voiced his opinion.

Shirosaki quickly worked in a second and third finger, quite surprised when Ichigo damn near screamed. He stared a minute before smiling. So _that's _what that did. He continued stretching and teasing him, sure to hit his prostate every time. And just as he was about to lose it, he pulled away, earning him a cute little whimper.

Leaning over to kiss him he asked, "Ready?"

With an eager nod, the younger reached up to pull him into another kiss, almost smiling at the sound of a small package being torn open. Reaching out and taking the condom, he quickly rolled it down Shirosaki's length. That's when he realized that he wasn't exactly...small...and groaned.

Spreading lube over the latex, he lined himself up before slowly pushing in. Fuck he was tight.

Ichigo gripped the sheets tight, trying to relax. Sure he'd had sex before, but none of them had been quite so large. So he was grateful when Shirosaki paused as he fully seated himself. God, he'd never felt so...full.

Both panting, the older asked, "Alright?"

"Yeah," was his shaky reply. "Just...gimme a minute."

Nodding, he rested his forehead on Ichigo's shoulder, trying to keep as still as possible. Going against every screaming nerve to just fuck him into the mattress.

After what seemed like an eternity, the younger finally rocked against him, giving him the go-ahead. Sighing, he gently pulled out before thrusting back in. Holy hell, this was fucking amazing.

Noticing the slight discomfort etched in his features, Shirosaki shifted slightly before thrusting back in, nearly losing it right there when when Ichigo just about screamed and tightened around him. _Fuck, he could get tighter? _He thought.

"S-Shiro," he whined, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him closer. "Harder."

He wasted no time in complying, snapping his hips forward, groaning every time the already tight heat would constrict more. Ichigo, on the other hand, was having trouble forming even the simplest of thoughts.

Reaching down to stroke himself, he managed, "Mmm...ha...Shiro...s-so close."

Fast approaching his own orgasm, Shirosaki leaned down to whisper, "Come for me."

With no other encouragement needed, Ichigo practically screamed bloody murder as his orgasm washed over him, Shirosaki following soon after with a long, drawn out moan.

As the two of them lay there, basking in the afterglow, Shirosaki finally rolled over onto his back, tossing the condom away, the younger rolling over to cuddle up next to him. And all he could think was _Best. Orgasm. Ever._

_

* * *

_

There was the faint smell of food when he finally woke up again. He had no idea what time it was, or even where he was. Glancing around, he found that the room didn't look familiar, but could vaguely remember going home with Ichigo the night before.

The more he woke up the more he remembered. Fuck. He still needed to find some way to explain to Ichigo that he wasn't actually gay.

His stomach growled. Maybe after breakfast.

Throwing on his pants, he headed down the hall and into the kitchen to find Ichigo in a T-shirt and boxers cooking waffles. Mmmm...waffles. He noticed the bacon too and thought, there really must be a god.

Ichigo turned around and smiled. "You're awake."

"Mm hm," he replied, picking up the bacon.

Still smiling, he turned around to finish making breakfast. Shirosaki on the other hand, had barely stuck the bacon in his mouth before his phone went off. He rolled his eyes but reached into his pocket to answer it. It was a text from Matsumoto.

_Where r u? Renji said u didn't come back for your car last nite!_

Sighing, he replied, _ Ichigo's. He got drunk. Had 2 take him home._

Setting his phone down, he continued to watch Ichigo work. He shuffled around trying to get plates and silverware ready for the waffles. A small smile played across his lips which quickly disappeared when his phone went off again.

_U spent the nite?_

_Yeah. Y?_

_/:) I thought u were straight._

He frowned. _I am. _

_Then what were you doing Ichigo's all last nite?_

He thought about what he should say. It wasn't like he could just come out and say he'd had sex with another guy. But apparently his thought process took too long, because he promptly received another text saying. _U did it didn't u!_

_No._

_U sooo did! But I have a question. Y?_

_He was so adorably desperate I didn't have the heart to tell him I wasn't gay. So now he's making waffles, _And as he thought about it, he added,_ may switch teams over this. _

He received a super happy face at that and just rolled his eyes. Well this could get interesting.

* * *

So I gave Redfaerie this prompt and then BAM she came up with this all of a sudden off the top of her head in like 15 min because she's that awesome. It's based of a text from textsfromlastnight.

This is the original text: She was so adorably desperate I didn't have the heart to tell her I wasn't a lesbian. So now She's making waffles, may switch teams over this.


End file.
